A Nightmare in Equestria
by DrBonkers
Summary: Freddy Krueger has managed to escape from the Dream World and is seeking to destroy Equestria,strarting with the Elements of Harmony.  Rated M for gore, language and stuff.
1. Freedom

Pinkie Pie awoke from her sleeping status in a gasp, sitting up straight away as she was heard breathing rather heavily. Her gaze shifted out towards her window as the sun shone in '_That was the third time this week...how am I going to get through another night up against him at this rate?_' she wondered to herself, a stern look upon her face rather than her usual, smiling and happy face. She slowly got out of her bed, the thought still lingering in her mind as she made her way outside '_I mean, I can't very well keep him at bay...forever_' her eyes did look at the other ponies present, but for now, she did her best to just shrug it off.

Yet, it didn't even take her long until she had run into Twilight, who notiecd Pinkie's rather stern look "Are you okay Pinkie? You look like you have something on your mind" Twilight decided to question her.

Pinkie looked up at Twilight and decided to put on a smile, although, a rather fake one, yet, one she was hoping would at least get Twilight off her case for the moment "Yeah, I'm fine, I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

Twilight just raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not fooled by her fake smile. Pinkie Pie was indeed, not acting like herself today, to which Twilight again, questioned her yet again "You're not acting like yourself, I mean, not so...random, is there something on your mind you wish to talk about?"

Pinkie Pie just shook her head as she let off a small yawn "No, I'm fine, just sleepless nights is all" after all, there was no point in worrying her friend about what she had been encountering in her dreams as of late.

"Well, if you say so, but if you have anything you do want to talk to me about, you know where to find me" Twilight smiled to Pinke Pie as she watched as the pink pony simply headed off, still acting rather strange, even to Twilight.

* * *

><p>Most of the day that followed was just Pinkie trying to think on what she could do to stop this strange entity, or even to put it bluntly,demon in her dreams. But so far, she was still coming up short. Everytime she would face him, she would barely end up waking up just in time before the final blow would be dealt by him. And she knew the consequences if she were to fail in waking up in time. Her life would be no more. But the other question that had bothered her, was why was her targeting her first? She did not understand his motives at all, it made no sense to her one bit.<p>

She yawned again as she watched as the sun started to set, staggering along as no other pony was seen out right now. Until that is, she collapsed where she was.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie had awoken again, in that same place for that matter. A boiler room. She glanced around rather cautiously as her stepped forward, her hooves clanging again the metal grating on the ground. She knew he was around here somewhere, but the question pertained as to where he was. She knew he would be able to show up whenever he pleased.<p>

"Welcome back Pinkanema Diane Pie" the voice called out from within the boiler room as Pinkie stepped out into the open. She glance around, then up to the walkway above and there he stood. Brown pants, a Christmas sweeter, a brown feorda hat, burnt skin and a clawed glove upon his right hand.

"Freddy Krueger" Pinkie Pie muttered to herself.

Freddy just simply laughed as in a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Pinkie "I missed our little playtime, you woke up before we were able to finish" he spoke rather sadistically for that matter.

Pinkie's eyes narrowed at Freedy "I wasn't about to let you kill me" she spoke rather sternly. She had to, for now, push away her laughter, as she knew for a fact that this was no game "But I know for a fact that I'll live through the night, I've done it before, and I _will _do it again"

"We'll see about that" Freddy replied back rather simply as he started to step forward, flexing his clawed glove as he did so.

Pinkie however, just scoffed at him as she vanished, just as he swung his glove at her, reappearing behind him, eyes narrowed at the Dream Demon "Yeah, we'll see about that, I have enough power to last me the night"

"Your reality warping powers only managed to help you survive the night, but this is my world that you're now in Pinkanema, and your powers wont save you this time" Freddy chuckled back as he swung his claw in order to stop a boiler that was thrown in his direction by Pinkie's powers, yet, instead of throwing it back at the pink pony, he simply flung his hand to the side as the boiler flew in said direction. A sinister grin appeared upon his face "Is that honestly the best that the only reality warping pony in all of Equestria can do? You haven't even improved since out last playdate"

Pinkie had to think fast as she motioned her head to the side quickly as what seemed to be a ripple that had appeared within the boiler room, opened up as Pinkie in turn, jumped into it in order to escape Freddy for the ime being. The ripple in turn, closing behind her, which left Freddy just chuckling to himself.

"Clever, but running wont save you this time Pinkanema" Freddy spoke to himself as he vanished from where he was.

* * *

><p>Pinkie appeared, in what seemed to be the kitchen of her house, yet, she knew this was still all just a dream right now, but all she was glad about right now was that she had at least escaped from Freddy Krueger for the time being, buying herself some time at the very least. Yet, even then, her peace and quiet, and safety, did not even last long as she glanced to her window and saw the shadowy outline of Freddy walk past, which just caused her to gasp before she cover her mouth with her hooves. She took a few steps back at that point, and right into <em>him<em>, causing Pinke to now gulp. She had already lost her serious composture as she felt claws dig their way, right into her back as she let out a scream of pain.

"Such a terrible player of Hide-And-Seek" Freddy chuckled darkly as he tossed Pinkie into the oven door Where are your powers to save you now Pinkanema?" he smirked to her as he started to approach her.

Pinkie had fallen to the ground, already feeling injured, yet, still strong enough to at least warp reality to some sense as the cupcakes that were present on the counter, flew at Freddy's face, hitting him dead on...which only seemed to irritate the Dream Demon as he wiped the cupcakes off from his face and clawed the pony, right across her left cheek, listning as she screamed out in pain again, to which he only chuckled at.

"Just...just do it...just kill me already...what...what are you waiting for?" Pinkie Pie asked rather weakly.

Freddy, again, just chuckled and smirked at her "It was never about killing you in the end, I just needed you weak enough for somethung, much, much better, your body is the perfect vessel I need to get back to the real world and seek revenge after all, revenge...and cause a bit of havok as well" he grabbed Pinkie by the throat and lifted her up into the air "But it's not like you have the power to stop me, and your precious Elements of Harmony will be useless to you and your friends in the end. Oh, I know about those artifacts, after all, invading Celestia's dreams were...relatively simply enough, I know what they do, what they are capable of doing and what is needed for them to be activated...and taking your body will be the first step in making sure I stay in the real worl, then one by one your friends will fall, untill all of Equestria is no more. And once that happens...Springwood shall be next"

"But what about...the fourth wall? Isn't Springwood...a real place, as in, not a cartoon?" Pinkie had to question Freddy, trying to at least buy herself some extra time.

"Oh, I'm sure that wont be a problem to break with your awareness of the fourth wall, after all, I will get to Springwood, one way or another, but first things first, you and your Elements of Harmony must be taken care of first" Freddy chuckled as he struck Pinkie in the chest once, but instead of harming her, his being was instead, absorbed into the pink pony and in a flash, she had vanished from the dream world.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie had awoken, finding herself in the middle of Ponyville, while it was still night. Her right hoof started to change as claws ripped out of the bottom part of it, at least an inch long as she looked at them with curiousity. Her poofy hair falling down again as a dark and sinister grin appeared upon her face as she chuckled, the chuckle belonging to that of Freddy Krueger as he place his hoof down.<p>

The Dream Demon was now free, free to cause the revenge and havok he so very much wished for, now with the help of Pinkie Pie's own body. The claw marks that were present from the small fight within the dream world, were still present upon Pinkie, but that didn't seem to care to Freddy as he made his way forward, a dark and sinister grin upon his face as he did so. His first place of interest...Twilight's. After all, he needed to at least have a little chat with the young unicorn.


	2. The Element of Kindness

Twilight happened to be having a rather unsettling night that night, as she just tossed and turned in her bed before groaning. As she went to lay on her side, she gasped as she saw the pink figure standing there, almost jumping out of her bed "Pinkie? What...what are you doing here? It's a bit...late isn't it?" she questioned her friend, yet, squinted as she saw the claw marks on her cheek and again, gasped "What happened?"

Yet, Pinkie just looked at Twilight, ignoring the questions that were directed at her as she spoke up, her voice was once again Pinkie, but something about her voice seemed rather off "Long time no see Twilight Sparkle" she seemed to sneer at Twilight, but not quiet. Her tone just seemed to be disgusted with Twilight in general "You thought that you had the power to keep myself at bay, keep me trapped within the Dream World, but it seems as though your powers ended up failing you" she started as she climbed onto the bed and right up to Twilight's face, nose to nose, a sinister grin upon her face "But it seems as though your friend here, was kind enough to allow me to escape"

"What are you talking abount Pinkie?" Twilight asked, starting to already feel unnerved with the way her friend was acting.

"You don't remember me?" Pinkie's eyes narrowed back as she kept on pushing Twilight back with her face, right up to the headboard of the bed as she chuckled rather darkly at Twilight "Because I certainly remember you, invading your dreams, turning them into nightmares, and yet, you were still able to somehow best me with your magic, even with my powers, you were still strong, but I too have become stronger, merging my own powers with that of Pinkanema's powers, does that ring any bells for you?"

Twilight's eyes widened as she finally realized who she was actually talking to as she gasped "Freddy Kreuger" was all she could say at first, trying to grasp the situation at hand.

"So, you do remember me after all" Pinkie chuckled yet again.

"How can I not? But...why Pinkie's body? What...what happened to her?" Twilight had to ask, doing her best to keep her cool from the deranged Pinkie that was now face to face with her.

"You little friend is no more, that's all you need to know. But you should consider yourself lucky that I am not ready to kill you just yet, I have other matters to attend to first" Pinkie replied back, grinning as she placed her clawed hoof right beside Twilight's head "But don't you worry Twilight, your time will come in due time. Two hours is all I need, and then, I shall see you again. Oh, and if you summon you princess here, we'll be seeing each other a lot sooner than that" and as she said that, she slowly started to slink away with a dark chuckle and off the bed.

Twilight looked off the side of the bed, but saw no sign of Pinkie anywhere, it was as if the pink pony had just vanished, giving off a small gulp as images flashed in her mind, only to shake her head clear of said images "Freddy's here, in Ponyville...but...what does he even want here?" she asked herself, her heart beating rather heavily, trying to wrap her mind around it "One would think he would be happier in the Dream Realm, it just doesn't make any sense. And why he didn't just kill me right then and there...unless, he's just toying with me, savouring the time" she shuddered at the thought of just that "I've got to figure out what Freddy wants here...before it's too late" and without another thought to add to it, she rushed downstairs and started to search through her books for any sort of clue at all.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie already had her first victim in mind as she grinned to herself, heading towards Fluttershy's place first, after all, to Freddy, one would always need to take out the weak ones first, and what better way than to start off with the shy Pegasus? Her claws from her right hoof were gone for the time being, yet, the slits where they had come from were still present. Her hair still remained, well, no longer poofy either, but that did not matter to the pony as she peered into the housethrough one of the windows slightly, a grin again, appearing across her face as she saw her, the shy, yellow Pegasus, taking care of a sick Angel Bunny.<p>

"I'm going to go and make you some soup, okay Angel? And I do expect you eat it" Fluttershy smiled to Angel before she headed into the kitchen in order to start making the soup.

"Hello Fluttershy" the voice spoke as Fluttershy turned around quickly to see Pinkie Pie just standing there, a dark grin upon her face.

"Oh um, hello Pinkie" Fluttershy answered back, already looking at her face. The first thing she had noticed were the claw marks upon her face and gasped "What happened to your face? There are...marks on it"

"Party accident" Pinkie answered back quickly, Freddy already starting to understand Pinkie's mind, using it to his advantage somewhat as he started to step forward towards Fluttershy "Tell me Fluttershy, do you like to play games?" she asked, a sinister grin appearing upon her face as she did so "It's a simple game, to see who can live the longest, and so far...I'm already winning" she added in, the claws appearing on her right hoof again.

Fluttershy started to step backwards, her eyes upon Pinkie's clawed hoof, moving right back into a wall, her hooves shaking all the while, to which her eyes shut the moment Pinkie placed her clawed hoof right next to Fluttershy's head as she let off a small scream as she did so.

"Are you scared?" Pinkie asked before her voiced changed to that of Freddy's again "Good" he laughed before his voice again, changed back to that of Pinkamena's voice "I like 'em scared" she added in as she ran a tounge along Fluttershy's cheek, from the corner of her mouth to right before her ear, listning to Fluttershy wimpering all the while.

"Please...no, no...don't..." Fluttershy managed to utter, but just barely.

Pinkie just chuckled at what he had heard from Fluttershy, running one of the claws along her cheek "Such a fragile little thing...my favourite kind" and in turn, she did just that, she kissed Fluttershy right upon the lips. Yet, Fluttershy did her best to struggle against the kiss, beating her front hooves upon Pinkie's chest. Yet, Pinkie just ignore that as the kiss was simply stopped "Oh, I like 'em rough too" she laughed before Fluttershy finally managed to pull herself away from Pinkie's grip and just started to run for it.

Fluttershy just could not help it but run, run and not look back, the only thought that was running through her mind right now was to hide, the only place she could think of hiding was under the covers of her bed, to which she did just that, clambering into her bed and pulling the covers over her head "It's just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream" was all that started to mutter.

"A bad dream? Oh, I don't think so" Pinkie answered in relation to what Fluttershy had just said, as Fluttershy turned very slowly in order to see Pinkie underneath the cover as well, which just caused Fluttershy to scream somewhat "You left before we had time to finish" she chuckled "And here I thought that you were suppose to posses the Element of Kindness"

Fluttershy stopped her small scream for a moment to answer Pinkie Pie "That's because you're _not_ Pinkie" she told her rather sternly for that matter, but yet, gulped at the end "What did you do with her?" sheasked, almost now in a demanding voice.

Pinkie just chuckled back again, grinning again as she crawled over to Fluttershy, pushing the covers away before she actually climbed up on top of Fluttershy "Now, where were we?"

Fluttershy started to wimper again before a thought entered her mind '_The Stare, I could use it on her, but I don't like using it on friends...then again, she's not my friend, I don't know what happened, but she's not my friend_' her eyes then narrowed at Pinkie before she spoke "You! Just who do you think you are! I don't know who you are, but you need to stop this right now" her eyes then widened into The Stare before she added on to what she was saying "Otherwise, I will tell your-" and that's when it happened, both of her eyes were gouged out by two of Pinkie's claws before she pulled them out, leaving Fluttershy's eyes to bleed out, gushing somewhat with blood. Fluttershy was feeling horrified at what had just happened as she felt Pinkie get off her, taking that as a sign to slowly get out of there. She had fallen off the bed already and did her best to start crawling away.

Pinkie just watched on with amusement, flexing her claws "Oh, I know all about your pathetic little Stare that you have going on, using that to scare others into doing what you please, but you forget one thing, I am what nightmare are made out of, I control what is fear and what isn't, not some scared little Pegasus who is afraid of her own shadow" she moved off the bed and slowly walked off after Fluttershy, reaching her at the top of the stairs, to which she chuckled and in a swift kick, kicked Fluttershy down the stairs, injuring her even more as she hit the bottom, listning to her as she coughed in pain.

Fluttershy had no idea on where she was even going as she crawled along the ground rather weakly, wimpering all the while. All she saw was darkness, something she was not used to as she heard a thud, assuming that it was Pinkie still following her, to which her fears were confirmed as she felt the claws impale her in the side and in one swift motion, felt her whole stomach rip open before the claws were removed.

Pinkie was just smirking away rather sinisterly, having just gutted Fluttershy without a single care in the world, yet, deciding to also make a small pun based upon that "Aww, not guts, no glory after all" she chuckled. She could still hear Fluttershy breathing very, very slowly until it stopped. The yellow Pegasus had succumed to her death "One down" yet, as she went to head off, she felt something gnawing away at one of her hooves. She turned to see Angel Bunny doing just that, which caused her to sigh, grabbing the poor rabbit by the head and squeezing down upon it until her claws impaled the rabbit's neck, tossing the dead rabbit aside with a simple chuckle as she turned and headed out of Fluttershy's house.


End file.
